Son of the Suns
by Trace Carter
Summary: Cast out of Olympus with his powers bound, Apollo learned the life of humans in the Elemental Nations and found love and a family. When he was forced away, he vowed to return, but when he did, he was horrified at the treatment of his son. The wrath of the sun is not to be trifled with and Naruto is born of two Suns...
1. Eclipse

**Son of the Suns**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Rick Riordan or Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **This story is inspired by SoulReaperCrewe's crossovers in this category.**

It was the night of the Kyuubi Festival in Konohagakure. There was no moon in the sky that night, but the Shinobi and civilians did not let that detract from their festivities, for this was the celebration that honored the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. Every year, the villagers threw a grand festival and partied long into the night, but despite all of this, there was one Shinobi that never enjoyed the festivities.

In the shadows of an alleyway, a blond teen was hiding inside a dumpster, trying to keep quiet so that the villagers would not find him. Why was he hiding from the villagers you ask? Well he was not a criminal or a troublemaker…well sometimes that last one, but the villagers always tormented him on the night of this festival. The reason for this, was because of a great burden he had been tasked with bearing since the day of his birth, which happened to be the same day of the festival.

You see, the Kyuubi was a massive being of powerful chakra, and such a being could not be killed or contained by normal means, so the Yondaime used a powerful seal to imprison the beast with in an infant child. That child was Naruto. Because of this, the villagers would add an extra event to the Festival, which they dubbed, the Fox Hunt.

As the name implied, it involved the villagers chasing down the young Naruto, trying to 'finish the Yondaime's work.'

"Crap," muttered Naruto as he huddled in the dumpster, "why does this always happen?"

His breath caught in throat as several Kunai pierced through the dumpster with paper-bombs attached to them, forcing the blond Shinobi to make a hand seal and leap from the dumpster as it erupted in flames.

"There he is!" yelled the Chunin that had thrown the Kunai, "After him!"

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " yelled Naruto as he created a dozen copies in an attempt to slow down the mob so he could escape.

Things were looking dark for Naruto that night, but one must always remember, the night will always end, and the Sun will rise to dispel the darkness with its light.

xXsceneXx

Apollo, Greek god of the Sun, sat on the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage looking out at the village with a nostalgic smile. The Greek god had been to the Elemental Nations many years before, but back then, he had not been the person he was now.

It had began when Apollo had, in an act of arrogance, cast madness upon the Giant hunter Orion, causing his death at the hands of a scorpion sent by Gaia. To teach his son a lesson, Zeus had cast Apollo out of Olympus and into the Elemental Nations with his powers bound, leaving him in the form of a human child.

Taking the name, Minato Namikaze, Apollo made a life for himself in this new land, becoming a Shinobi of Konoha and eventually falling in love with a fiery redheaded Kunoichi named Kushina Uzumaki. In this new world, Apollo had found love that he had not felt since he had met the naiad Daphne, and, after a while, Kushina began to return his affections, leading them to conceive a child. He even regained some of his old powers, thanks to Kushina's skill with her clan's Fūinjutsu, allowing him to gain the title of Yellow Flash, due to the application of those skills.

Unfortunately, this happy life was not to last, as Minato had been elected to replace Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Yondaime Hokage, and on the night of his son's birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Village that had become his second home. Minato knew he had to seal the Kyuubi in an infant child, and, having learned humility and compassion during his time here, he knew that he could never ask another family to sacrifice their own child, so he called upon the Shinigami of this world to take his soul in exchange for sealing the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto.

Upon the completion of the seal, Minato expected to find himself in the stomach of the so called "death god" but instead opened his eyes and found himself in the throne room of Olympus, a god once more. Zeus explained to the bewildered god that, upon committing a selfless act of sacrifice for the village, the binding placed upon his powers was gone and he had become a god again. Apollo begged Zeus to send him back so he could save his wife, but the Lord of Olympus informed him that the passageway between the worlds would not open again for many years.

And so, the Sun god waited, waiting for the chance to return and find his family.

"I'm back," said Apollo before feeling a familiar presence and vanishing in a flash of light.

The god of the Sun appeared in between the mob and an injured Naruto in a blinding flash, causing the mob to screech to a halt, lest they ram into the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one man as he brandished a cleaver.

The Olympian ignored the civilian in favor of examining the wounded boy that the mob had been pursuing. Immediately he recognized who he was, after all, he had his looks and, surprisingly enough, the aura of a Greek demigod mixed with something he had only felt from Kushina when they were together. Seeing all the injuries on his son caused anger to burn through him like the sun itself. Turning to the mob, Apollo's eyes blazed with the solar fire as he glared at them, his fury emanating off him in waves, leaving the pavement dry and cracked.

"Just what the Hades have you done to this boy?" growled Apollo, pure anger lacing his every word.

"What's it to you?" laughed a random Jonin that had joined in on the 'hunt,' "He's just the demon brat! We're just finishing what the Yondaime started."

"What the Yondaime started…" muttered Apollo before his form was shrouded in light, transforming his appearance to that which he had all those years ago.

"What in all the Hells makes you think this is what I wanted?!" snarled Minato Namikaze as he faced the villagers.

"Yondaime-sama!" exclaimed the Shinobi, but he was silenced when Minato shoved a glowing hand through his chest, leaving a cauterized hole where the man's heart would have been.

"I'll ask again," said Minato, "what made you think that trying to KILL MY SON is what I WANTED?!"

"Your son!?" exclaimed the mob in shock and horror, but before they could react further, several masked ANBU jumped down and restrained them, before a busty blond woman wearing a green robe walked up with a man with long white hair and another with grey hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Sensei!" exclaimed the man with the mask.

"Kakashi-san, Jiraiya," said Minato as he addressed the two men, "maybe you can explain what has happened here."

"Minato-kun," said Jiraiya in shock, the white haired man, before he collected himself, "I'm afraid that, after your death and against the Sandaime's best wishes, the village did not see your son as the hero you intended him to be. Instead, they saw him as the Fox in human skin and tried to end him."

"And what happened to the Sandaime?" asked Minato, "He would never stand for this!"

The women then stepped forward with a somber look, "He was killed by his former student, Orochimaru. The council elected me to take his place as Godaime."

Minato nodded, recognizing the woman as Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, one of Hiruzen's, the Sandaime's, old students. Known as the greatest Shinobi of her generation alongside her teammates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"I am disappointed in you all," said Apollo as he shifted to his normal form and picked up his son, allowing his light to heal the boy's wounds, "you should have protected him. He was the hero that has kept you all safe, not me. Naruto will be leaving with me tonight, and neither of us will be returning."

Before anyone could react, the god disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Shinobi feeling like they just fucked up something big. The next day, the sun did not rise over Konoha, nor did it any day following. As the Shinobi faced the eternal darkness, they realized that they had made a terrible mistake, and it was too late for them to fix it.

xXsceneXx

It was late in the night at Camp Half Blood when a bright flash signaled Apollo's arrival in front of the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D hurried outside and were greeted by the Sun god as he handed the child in his arms to them.

"This is my son, Naruto Uzumaki," said Apollo, "I want him looked after and cared for here."

Chiron nodded, knowing not to go against the wishes of the Sun god, "It will be done."

And thus began a new chapter in a story yet to be told. Where it will go, well, you'll have to keep reading…


	2. Awakening

**Son of the Suns**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Just something I wanted to point out: while I'm glad that many people have assumed that Kushina is Amaterasu, I have to admit that you are all partially incorrect. Don't worry, things will be explained eventually, but I will say, that you all are very close to the truth.**

 **Also, this fic begins at least a month before Lighting Thief. I will also be taking a few liberties with the lore here to compensate with the language barrier.**

 **Now, enough spoilers, let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto or Riordan's works.**

When Naruto opened his eyes he immediately noted that he was not in Konoha anymore. He noticed he was lying on a rather comfortable mattress in a white building with sunlight streaming through the windows. The building's design did not resemble any hospital or home that he had seen in Konoha. There were some flowers growing in pots in the windows, and cots against the walls with weapons and coats hanging on hooks beside them.

"Wh-where am I?" the blond Genin groaned as he began to get up.

"Easy there," said a male voice, causing Naruto to turn and see an older teen walking up, "you were in some bad shape when Chiron brought you here."

"Who are you? What is this place?" asked Naruto, "How did I get here?"

"One question at a time," said the teen, "My name is Lee Fletcher. You're in Cabin 7 of Camp Half-Blood. As for how you got here, you were sent here by your father apparently."

"That's impossible," said Naruto, "my parents died the day I was born."

"I'm afraid that is incorrect my boy," said an older man as he rolled in on a wheelchair, "my name is Chiron, and your father is very much alive."

"You knew my father?" asked Naruto.

"I've met him personally," said the Chiron, "but I think that this will be a bit more convincing for you. He said your blood would be the key."

The man pulled a scroll out of a pocket and handed it to Naruto, getting a curious look from Lee Fletcher as the Konoha Shinobi took the scroll and looked it over.

"This scroll," said Naruto as he saw a familiar crest, "it's from Konoha."

Chiron and Lee looked on as Naruto bit his thumb and swiped some blood on it, causing the scroll to unseal itself and allow the blond Jinchuriki to read its contents

 _Naruto,_

 _You must have a lot of questions for me. Let me first say that I had no intentions of abandoning you or your mother that night, but powers beyond my control forced the issue. To put it simply, I am not from the Elemental Nations. I was sent there as a punishment (which I won't bore you with the details of) and when I sealed the Kyuubi away, I was pulled back to my home dimension, the very place you find yourself in now. Also, if you haven't already guessed, my name in the Elemental Nations was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha._

 _I truly wish I did not have to place the burden of being the Jailor of the Kyuubi upon you, but I could not ask another family to sacrifice their child if I was unable to do the same. I had intended for you to be seen as a hero, but the fools only saw you as your prisoner._

 _It was because of this stupidity that I brought you to this dimension. This world is called Earth, and here gods and monsters run free. My true name and title, is Apollo, god of the Sun, music, healing, and prophecy, which makes you a demigod. Congrats. You'll probably start noticing some new abilities popping up due to your demigod blood being awakened, not to mention what you've received from your mother's side…but I'll leave that for her to explain._

 _You will need to stay at Camp Half Blood and learn to fight against the new threats in this world and to learn how to function here, Earth is VERY different from the Elemental Nations, so you'll need to learn as much as you can to avoid any problems. Luckily, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a good way to study since the memories of a Kage Bunshin are transferred back to the original. Luckily I placed a blessing on you so you won't have any problems with the language barrier, at least verbally._

 _Anyway, I've got to be going. I hope to see you one day. Grow up to be a fine person and a mighty Hero._

 _Your father,_

 _Minato Namikaze (Apollo)_

Naruto blinked some tears out of his eyes as he finished reading the scroll. His father was alive and he loved him. Not only that, but he was the son of his hero, the Yondaime, who also happened to be a god.

"I understand that this may be a lot to take in," said Chiron, "but your family here will help you through this."

"I have family here?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"Indeed," said Chiron, "in fact, every resident of Cabin 7 is a demigod child of Apollo, making them your half-siblings."

"Really?" asked Naruto with hope.

"Quite," said Chiron, "once you get settled, we can begin helping you get acquainted with this new world."

"Right," said Naruto, "but after seeing giant toads, snakes, sand-tanuki, and such, how bad could it be?"

Chiron simply chuckled and rose from his chair, revealing the lower body of a proud horse as he stepped out of the magic chair. Naruto stood there for a moment, his eyes wide and his jaw agape as he stared at the Centaur in shock…before his eyes rolled back and he promptly passed out.

Chiron, immortal trainer of heroes, simply chuckled and turned toward Lee Fletcher, "Why don't you take your new brother inside and find a bunk for him. This has all been a bit much I think."

"Right," chuckled the Counselor of Cabin 7 as he carried the blond shinobi indoors.

xXsceneXx

Naruto awoke an hour later and was taken to the Big House where he met Mr. D, the Director of Camp Half Blood, and was informed about the new world he had found himself in. Naruto was quite surprised to learn of the existence of Greek Gods and monsters, but he quickly accepted it, due to him having an immortal demon fox sealed in his gut. In fact, Naruto was eager to learn how to fight monsters like the Minotaur, Drakons, and the Hydra, after all, fighting monsters and being a hero is what he wanted to do as a Shinobi.

Of course he had to learn about living on Earth first, thus came the lessons.

At first, Naruto was quite against having to learn things like reading Ancient Greek and sitting through lectures about Greek Mythology, but once he learned he could have his Kage Bunshin do so in his place, as their memories would be transmitted back to him anyways, he agreed. Those were the ONLY activities that he had any problems with.

Naruto found that he excelled in the physical activities, thanks in no small part to him being trained as a Shinobi and loved every minute of them. In fact, he was forced to fight with a handicap during unarmed combat and wrestling (with Jutsu banned of course), and he out-shot even his brothers in the Apollo cabin in Archery. And he was actually asked to help teach the Tracking Skills class after he showed his efficiency in the subject (Naruto never thought tracking Tora would prove to be beneficial.)

With all the activities, it wasn't long until Friday came and Naruto learned about the weekly tradition of Capture the Flag.

xXsceneXx

"So, this is like some sort of combat training?" asked Naruto as he tried on some light armor that consisted of a breastplate and gauntlets and greaves.

"In a way," said Lee as he tested the string on his bow, "it's a good way to get experience fighting in the real world, but it's more of a challenge between Cabins. The two Cabins holding the flags trade favors to gain alliances and form two teams. Whomever can capture the other team's flag and bring it back to their territory, wins."

"Cool," said Naruto.

"Campers," called out Chiron, "it is time for our Capture the Flag match! This week, the Hephaestus and Hermes Cabins hold the Flags. The usual rules apply: there will be no maiming, any prisoners are not to be bound or gagged, and the first team to bring the other cabin's flag across the boundary, wins!"

The two teams quickly split up and moved to take strategic positions in their territory, waiting for the ideal moment to move once the match had been started. Hermes Cabin was allied with Ares Cabin, Demeter Cabin, and Athena Cabin, while the Hephaestus Cabin had recruited Apollo's, Aphrodite's, and Dionisius's Cabins.

"Hey Naruto," said Charles Beckendorf, Counselor of Hephaestus Cabin, "you're some kind of ninja from another world, right?"

"That's right," said Naruto with a nod.

"You got a plan, Charlie?" asked Lee.

"Well," said Beckendorf, "since Hermes recruited Athena, we'll need to come up with some kind of distraction that will throw off whatever plan they've got cooked up."

"Something unexpected and unpredictable?" said Lee.

"That's right."

"Unpredictable huh?" said Naruto as a grin split his face, "I think I can manage that. I wasn't called Konoha's Most Unpredictable Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja for nothing. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "

Naruto made a cross sign with his hands and several dozen copies of the blond Genin appeared in poofs of smoke.

"Now that's cool," said Beckendorf, "can all ninjas do that kind of stuff?"

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a bit of a high-level technique," said Naruto.

"If only you could shapeshift," chuckled Lee.

"About that…" said Naruto with a smirk.

xXsceneXx

When the conch horn sounded, the blue team, led by Hermes Cabin, quickly spread through the forest, making their way to the opposing team's territory. A group of Ares campers were almost to the river when they saw someone moving.

"It's Beckendorf!" yelled one of the Children of Ares, "Get him!"

The teens charged after the enemy leader, noting that the Son of Hephaestus was a lot more quick and agile than he normally was in this kind of terrain. Just as they were catching up to him, the five burly demigods felt the ground give way and wound up sprawled at the bottom of a pitfall.

"Better luck next time," said 'Beckendorf' as he transformed back into Naruto with a poof of smoke before running off.

"Did you know he could transform?" asked one of the trapped demigods, getting groans in response.

xXsceneXx

At the same time, a group of Hermes Cabin members were sneaking through the bushes in a different part of the forest. Suddenly, several arrows struck the ground in front of them, causing the demigods to jump back.

"Hey there," said Naruto as he sat on a branch with a bow in his hands, "nice weather, ne?"

"It's that new kid," said a son of Hermes as the group drew their swords.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service," said Naruto as he shot three arrows at them that exploded as they neared the demigods, resulting in a thick cloud of smoke covering them. When the smoke cleared, the campers were lying on the grass snoring peacefully thanks to the sleeping gas they had breathed in.

The Prankster King of Konoha took a moment to admire his handywork before moving off to find another group of victims…I mean campers.

xXsceneXx

Naruto was sitting in a clearing, laughing as the memories of his Kage Bunshin came back to him and he saw the results of the hasty traps and ambushes he had set up for his team. Suddenly, his instincts screamed at him to dodge and he went flat against the ground, feeling the wind of a kick pass through the area his head had been in, but there was nobody there.

"Great," sighed Naruto as he leapt to his feet, "some kind of Genjutsu."

"I found you!" yelled a female voice and Naruto saw a girl he recognized as Clarisse LaRue, Head Counselor of Cabin 5, home to the Children of Ares.

Seeing that she was covered in dirt and orange paint, Naruto figured she must have been part of the group to fall into the pitfall and get a can of paint upturned onto them. She probably climbed out and now wanted payback.

Spinning her spear over her head before stopping with it at the ready, the Daughter of Ares let out a battle cry and charged at the Jinchuriki Demigod. Naruto quickly pulled out two Kunai knives made of Celestial Bronze that the Hephaestus Cabin had whipped up for him, and parried her furious spear thrust, his eyes widening as he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his arms, making them feel numb.

"A lightning spear?" he asked, "That's so cool! Bad for me, but still cool!"

Pocketing his new kunai, Naruto quickly made three more Kage Bunshin and charged at the girl, noting that one of his Bunshin was dispelled before it even reached her. Clarisse attacked the Kage Bunshin with her spear but they deftly dodged the attacks and delivered powerful punches to her armor, knocking her around while yelling, " _U-Zu-Ma-Ki._ "

Finally, Naruto leapt up into the air and delivered a drop-kick to her helmet, " _Naruto Rendan!_ "

Clarisse fell to the ground, thankfully protected from any serious injury due to her armor, but still knocked for a loop, and Naruto landed softly on his feet, but before he could react, he felt that invisible force grab his arm and twist it into a painful lock behind his back.

"Alright," said a girl's voice in his ear, "now call off all the copies you have running around the forest."

Before Naruto could answer, Chiron's voice could be heard, calling the victory of the Apollo Cabin in taking the flag.

"Too late," said Naruto, causing the girl to release him and pull off a Yankees Baseball Cap, becoming visible again with a huff.

xXsceneXx

"The victory goes to the Red team," said Chiron as he addressed the rest of the campers, "and since it was Cabin 7 that retrieved the flag, they shall be holding it next week alongside Cabin 9."

There was some muted cheering and lots of glares directed at Naruto from the Blue team, due to the ambushes and pitfalls he set up, but all of that was cut short when a bright light split the evening air and a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant white Kimono with hair that seemed to shine like the sun stepped onto the grass.

Chiron immediately bowed, causing the other campers to do the same, "Lady Amaterasu," he said in surprise, "what brings the leader of the Shinto Pantheon to Camp Half Blood?"

"Does a Grandmother need a reason to visit her Grandson?" asked the Sun Goddess with a smile before kneeling down in front of Naruto and pulling him into a hug, "I've wanted to meet you for so long, Naruto-kun."

The rest of the campers just stared in total shock as the Shinto Goddess of the Sun embraced the blond Demigod, before letting out a collective shout.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Claiming

**Son of the Suns**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Riordan owns the Percy Jackson books.**

Everyone watching had to pick their jaws off the floor as the leader of the Shinto pantheon released the stunned blond demigod and smiled.

"I've watched you grow into such a fine Shinobi, Naruto," said Amaterasu, "when Apollo came to me that night and revealed what those monsters had done to you, I wholeheartedly agreed with his decision to take you away."

"You-you're my grandmother?" asked Naruto in shock, "but how?"

"Oh, silly me," said Amaterasu with a small laugh, "I should elaborate. You see, the Uzumaki clan has always held my blessing, from the days of Asura Ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of the Uzumaki and Senju clans. Occasionally, I would take mortal form and visit his descendants, walking among them, and it was during one of these visits that I married a member of the Uzumaki Clan and conceived your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, my first Demigod child. I blessed her union with Apollo's mortal form and used of my powers to restore to him a fraction of what had been sealed by Zeus. I've so waited for the chance to see you for myself."

"I can't believe it," said Naruto in shock, "wait, if my father's a god, and my mother's a demigoddess, what does that make me?"

"Special, Naruto-kun," said Amaterasu as she knelt down and placed a hand on his cheek, "as you always will be to me."

"Wait a moment," said Naruto, the gathered members of Camp Half Blood being forgotten due to his meeting his maternal Grandmother for the first time, "why does that black flame technique that Itachi-teme used have the same name as you? I mean it seems a bit weird."

"Ah yes, the powers of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan," said Amaterasu with a touch of disdain, as a frown crossed her beautiful face, "that is a lengthy tale, a tale that dates back to the days before the Shinobi, all the way back to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the Shinobi world, as the Sage of the Six Paths."

The Sun Goddess took a seat on the ground, and the rest of the gathered audience did the same, all of them enraptured by the story that was now unfolding.

"In the later days of his life," said Amaterasu as she began her tale, "the Sage needed to choose a son to pass on his legacy to. Many thought that his older, and more talented son, Indra, would be selected as the one to inherit his father's power, but the Sage opted to choose his younger son, Asura, leaving his elder brother bitter and resentful. In his anger, Indra swore a feud against Asura and his descendants, going forward to seek out the goddess of the Shinto underworld, Izanami, and struck a deal, trading his soul for her granting him and his descendants, her eyes, merging them with the eyes Indra had inherited from the Sage to create, the Mangekyō Sharingan, along with several powers which the upstarts opted to name after the Shinto Pantheon, as they were mockeries of our own powers."

"So that's the origin of the Sharingan," said Naruto.

"If I may, Lady Amaterasu," said Chiron as he caught the goddess's attention, "the Shinto pantheon has always distanced itself from the Olympian pantheon. Will that be changing due to your appearance here?"

"Hmm," said Amaterasu as she stood up, "perhaps it is time for talks to be opened. It would give me a chance to see my son in law and Naruto here more often, but that is for another time. I will be returning to my realm now, Naruto-kun, but I have some gifts."

Waving her hand, Amaterasu caused two items to appear on the ground. Picking up the first item, an old and dusty tome, Amaterasu turned to her grandson.

"This," said the goddess as she handed the book to Naruto, "is your mother's record on her and your father's studies on Fuinjutsu. It is something I recommend reading."

She then picked up the second item, a tanto with a bronze blade and a grey edge, "This sword is from your father, commissioned personally by him from Hephaestus. It was forged from a unique alloy created from Celestial Bronze and Chakra conducting metal from the Elemental Nations. It is probably going to be easier for you to use than a standard Greek sword."

Giving Naruto a final hug, the goddess stepped back, "I expect great things from you, Naruto-kun," she said to her grandson, "and I promise we will meet again."

A bright light surrounded the leader of the Shinto Pantheon, forcing all present to turn away, and when it faded, the Goddess of the Sun had vanished. Coughing into his hand, Chiron regained the attention of the gathered Demigods.

"Well," said the Centaur, "this has indeed been the most eventful Capture the Flag game we have had in a while.

xXsceneXx

It had been a few days since Naruto's claiming and the most…interesting Capture the Flag game the camp had seen since the last time the Hunters of Artemis had visited. Even with Naruto being claimed as the grandson of Amaterasu along with being a child of Apollo, things hadn't changed for the blond shinobi from another world.

Well, almost.

After their bout in the forest, Naruto had found himself a new friend/training partner in the form of the girl with the electric spear he had fought. She had cornered him after lunch one day and had introduced herself as Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. At first the blond was worried that the rather muscular girl was going to get some payback for beating her in the forest, but instead she complimented him on his combat skill and asked if he wanted to train once in a while. This led to a good friendship/rivalry between the two as she taught him some tricks for his new blade and he helped her train against his Kage Bunshin.

Some campers were a bit leery due to Naruto's dual lineage, but most of them didn't think much different of him. In fact, some of Apollo and Ares cabin put a proposal to Chiron and soon enough, the Shinobi Demigod found himself teaching Shinobi combat styles to Demigods that wanted to learn, well, what could be taught without the use of Chakra that is.

For Naruto, things were looking up. He finally had a home and a family of half-brothers and sisters that cared for him, and he felt like he really belonged here. It was more than he had ever felt back in Konoha, even after Tsunade took over as Hokage. However, he couldn't help but feel an ominous sensation building in the pit of his stomach, and one night, which had storm clouds brewing on the edge of the Camp's wards, he had a peculiar dream.

xXdream startXx

Naruto found himself standing on a stone plateau overlooking a stormy sea. From his spot, he saw violent waves slam into the shore, tearing chunks out of the stone with their might. Suddenly, the sky parted and bolts of lightning struck down, blasting the sea's waves apart as if it was trying to wound the mass of water with its might. The sea seemed to roar in anger and the earth began to shake as the sea surged violently to smash against the bolts of lightning.

Naruto watched this clash of the elements in shock and awe, wondering just what kind of dream this was, as he felt like he was awake, yet knew he was dreaming. He had never had dreams like this in Konoha.

Just as the sea had kicked up water spouts to combat the sky's lightning, the stone beneath Naruto's feet began to crack and split, causing hands of shadow to reach out and pull the teen into the earth, keeping him from moving due to the surprising strength the dark tendrils showed. As Naruto was pulled deeper into the earth, he heard a powerful voice echo from deep beneath the ground.

" **Where is it? You must find it!** " the voice thundered, the power behind it echoing through Naruto's very being as he was pulled into a cavern containing a strange garden, " **You must return what is mine! Return to me my…** "

xXdream endXx

"AHHHH!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up from his bunk, Kunai in hand, causing his fellow cabin mates to jump back from trying to wake him up.

"Easy there," said Michael Yew, one of his fellow sons of Apollo, "it was just a nightmare."

"Right," said Naruto, "but it felt so real."

"Well," said Will Solace, another child of Apollo, "children of the gods do tend to have the occasional prophetic dream due to our godly heritage. You might want to tell Chiron about it later. Right now, we need to get to ready positions. There's a beast approaching the boundaries in pursuit of a Demigod. We might need to provide cover while others get him into safety."

"Right," said Naruto as he grabbed his Kunai pouch (which had been refilled thanks to the Hephaestus cabin) and his bow and followed his cabin out into the night.

Little did Naruto know that this event would mark the beginning of some of the biggest and most important things to happen since the founding of Olympus.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to head into the beginning of canon events. Let me know what you think, but flamers will be ignored and possibly banned.**


End file.
